Creation Story
Intro In the late spring of 2012 I was, for lack of a better word, possesd by (or maybe channeling) an entity which caused me to act out a sort of creation story. I was conscious and remeber what happened, and felt I could "regain control" of my body if needed, but this was not necessary, so I sort of stood off to the side and experienced the story that played out. In the text below that describes the story the term "I" refers not to the human body or consciousness that is typing this out on her computer, but rather to the entity that was actually telling the story. The Story I remembered a primordial time when I first became self-aware; I was nothing more than a primordial mass of energy. I realized next that I seemed to be alone, so from my primordial energy I fashioned a son and named him Michael, which I chose to mean “Power”. Michael and I then pondered our nature and how we may go about creating other beings and if we, in fact, should do so. At some point, Michael then decided that he would take the initiative and intermingle his energy with mine in order to produce offspring, an event that he later regretted and would describe as "raping his mother". I then gave birth to twins, which we named Urim and Thummim. Initially we created a world of light beings and a world of dark beings - both the very simple in nature. These beings desired a place that they could interact freely with each other; as it stood the light beings were confined to places of light and he dark beings to places of dark. We then created something resembling an amphitheater where these interactions could take place. The interactions, though, were generally not friendly chats – they were power struggles enacted though a sort of wresting. As the beings in question were able to change their form, some of these matches were quite the sight to behold! At the end of the day, however, the beings all had to return to their respective places of light or dark. The beings of light and dark still desired other types of interaction and less segregation. I began discussing with Michael what such a universe may look like and created some very detailed plans for a place where these beings could interact, learn, and grow in safety. I had a somewhat detached interest in this, it was sort of a mental exercise; Michael was driven by this idea, feeling that we were being unkind of unfair to the beings of light and dark. A combination of this drive for fairness and a lot of misunderstanding, would indirectly lead to the creation of the material universe. Michael had always emotionally been closer to Urim and Thumim than I had been, and indeed they also seemed to be closer to him than to me. I held the idea of emotional detachment in high regard, but Michael especially did not agree with this. Michael learned that he was able to work with Urim and Thummim to create physical matter, but he was overly anxious to help the beings of light and dark. After much work and debate, we finished our plans for the creation of a physical universe, one in which “everyone always wins” and growth and learning are always painless and exciting processes, and I decided to (for lack of a better way of putting it) take some time off and rest from that effort. Michael viewed this lack of immediate action as me turning my back on the beings of light and dark. He took them to Urim and Thummim and told them that I was heartless and cared for no one, even them (my family) and convinced them to begin implementing the plans. Michael was not aware that for the plans to be implemented correctly they had to effectively be implemented all in one go, not one step at a time. These misunderstandings led to the three of them using my own primordial existence for the creation of this universe and incorrectly mapping the worlds of light and dark to non-physical attributes of physical things. This misunderstanding effectively meant that I was no longer fully self-aware and had been ‘trapped’ by my children in the universe they created. Michael then considered himself the creator of this universe since I appeared to be on permanent vacation (he was unaware that the three of them had altered my form such that I was the universe they created). He then set about demonstrating his power in this physical universe and incarnated the beings of light and dark into physical manifestations and set about teaching them. Unfortunately, he was unable to communicate with them directly, all communication went through Urim and Thummim who would sometimes hide the original meaning so well that those who received the communication mistook it for something else – but only some of the communication. We were all simply acting in accordance with out nature, a habit that this experience would cause us to grow out of. Commentary *This story has some interesting parallels to the creation myths of various traditions, the first one that I noticed was its similarity to some Gnostic creation stories, such as the one described in On the Origin of the World. **Prior to this experience I was unfamiliar with this myth, it was nearly a year after it occured that I came accross the Gnostic creation accounts. **The entity referred to in the first person in the story has parellels to Sophia **Michael in this story has parallels to Yaldabaoth **The choice of the names Urim and Thummim is interesting, especially given their communication role (though this was not their only role in creation). While Judaism and Christianity (especially Mormonism) have the terms Urim and Thummim, I have seen nothing to indicate that they are themselves spiritual entities. In Judaism and Christianity these terms seem to refer to tools used in some form of divination and in Mormonism they were used to denote seer stones used to translate the Book of Mormon from the Golden Plates - both could be viewed as Urim and Thummim acting as conduits for communication with some spiritual entity. *The entity that was telling this story, being primordial energy, was likely the primordial energy described by the third time table, ie the third being in existence that retroactively created the first. *Due to the Weaving of Realities, the physical universe created in this story never exactly happened as such, it was only an apparency. Despite this, the entities involved still experienced the events of this on their time track (and thus can be considered "real") and this has had a major impact on a large number of realities. *This story is unusal in that Beverly seems completely absent in name - this could be pre-diferentiation. *The story was told as a sort of mythological story, the events did not seem to be happening as part of the story telling. Thus, what you might call older and wiser versions of Michael and Urim and Thummim were present and commented on the story as it was being told. ** Michael had a number of negative emotions surrounding the part where he "rapes" his "mother". ***Hindu mythology has several stories regarding incest between primordial entities, such as Brahman creating and then raping his daughter. ***In Gnostic mythology Yaldabaoth is sometimes described as raping either Sophia or her daughter Eve. *The telling of this story took place on my time track a few months after the visit to the Temple of Urim and Thummim. *My connection between Michael and "power" dates back to The Original System, in which there was an ending which described how Michael chose the ending for power, this was in the summer of 2011. In late 2012 or early 2013 I discovered that "Mical" means "power" in the Angelical language.